Finding Her
by Alphanine
Summary: "Raven we found this" We thing you might want to see it." What? Raven asked sharply. Raven watch Get me there immediately. That the problem we don't know were. Rated T for Violent
1. Chapter 1

Hi all you reader those is my first noble so tell me what you think.

Raven coun't take her eyes off the screen. After a few minutes she recovered from her shock.

"So were is those kid? She asked.

That's the problem. We don't know. This kid has a way of avoiding any attention. Look at the date." Nero. Replied rubbing his temples

Raven did so and was surprise d to see the date was three months ago. "That's impossible have you checked the date there has to be some mistake. HIVe radar couldn't have just found that document." Raven stamered

"I know Natalya but the radar did just pick it up and I want you to find thi kid and find out how she did it. Can I rely on you Natalya?" He asked

"Ofcourse Nero. When do you want me to leave?"

"As soon as we can find a lead on her. " Nero replied grim. He looked up at Raven and a understanding passed between the two.

Later Raven was in her privat quarter. She was examining the tape, looking for something that would give her a clue on were to look for this girls.

Something seamed familer. "What is it." She wondered out loud.

Just then herblack box range. startling her. She looked at who was calling then hit except.

Natalya, Nero do you feel like were missing some thing ? I've been watching the tape for hours and still can't seem to come up with any clubs as too were she would be.

"Yhea you feel it too. I just can't shake the feeling that were missing something important."

Two day later.

Raven was in the rock wall cavern. Thinking, and hitting a sand bag. Suddenly she stopped. "That's it!" She cried and. Ran all the way to Nero office.

"I've got." She said "I know why that film look so femiler." Not stopping for Nero to reply she continued." That girl in the film was using the combat training of someone who was trained in the glass house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

SORRY I'm new at this.

* * *

Three months early

Surrounded by several geared of the market a girl found herself cornered by those soldiers. They were supported to be the most fear people in the hole state. The continued on advancing on this girl. She had been charged with many things. Yet that was two year ago. The charges had all but dropped. The men were mad. No one had been able to avord them for that long. So when an opertunety arose to take this girl down. Ha it was done.

"General sir, the kid is holding her to capture."A young solder reported and asked.

Permission granted soldier. I want that girl alive. She going to pay for what she did to my brother and hundreds of other innocent people." The general replied.

The solder marched off to give the orders to the front lines. In just a few minutes the young solder came running back.

Sir, sir I have reported from the front lines the girl is gone." He cried"Gone!"yelled the general."well why don't you track her down LIKE YOU WERE TRAINED TO DO!

The young solder ran away towards were the girl was last seen and be gain looking for clues.

"Sham that you had to send him away. It would have made this a lot more fun" said a voice from the shadow. The general didn't even ave time to think when he get something plunged straight into him. "Say hi to your brother for me." Then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

**Please Review**

* * *

"Raven if she is from the glass house

"It would explain why she has been able to stay off our radar for so long." Raven interrupted.

"Yes but I'm sure there are several villains out there that we don't know about and all..

"With skill just about as good as me. SHE WAN'T AFRAID MAX. SHE PLANED IT THE HOLE TIME." Raven screamed.

Nero sighed. when Natalya had an idea she backed it up. She also always win any argument. "All right I believe you. So were would someone like her go to hide?" Nero replied tired.

"well She look pretty young. So I'm Guessing that she ran away. In that case It a race against time itself. If I were her I would hide some were obverse but then hard to find a well." Raven thought For a minute. She closed her eyes.

"Dose a place like that even exist? Or are we back to step one." Nero replied sarcastically.

" well I can think of a few places she might have gone but I think I know which one it is." Raven replied opening her eyes again. "and that's a rainforest. And since this video is in Brazil I guessing the Amazon rain forest.


	4. Chapter 4 Indians

******Chapter five. Indians**

**Pleas review and tell me how its going. If you have a better idea let me know.**

_The woman was so close I could just about touch her. Why is she even here? Why is she looking for me? How long can I hide from her? Tanisha whispered to herself._

_In the mist a horn blow." _A woman is here. Another warrior" Life-Hills a Indian of a local Indian tribe called to his tribe.

"Come quickly we must make her feel welcomed in our tribe to keep her here." Nicko-Land called.

The Indians snuck up to were Raven was sleeping, or so they thought. The Indian tribe looked at Raven. She felt there presents but didn't know how many. She opened her eyes just a crack and looked around. There was twenty and the most Indians there. They also all had weapons. Apparently they had had this happen before.

Raven stayed quite till one approached. He cautiously walked up to her. She jumped up gaped his stick weapon and twisted. The man tried to kick at her but it was too late. The Indianan flew into a tree and didn't get up. The rest were stunned for a moment. Raven took that time to run. She knew that she couldn't win against that kind of odds. Especially when they seem to know there was danger.

Raven had quickly gotten out of there and was now somewhere in the middle of the rain forest. It was hard to tell there was nothing to tell her were she was. There was a quiet rushel from the bushes about a mile back. That only a person that was trained would have heard and even then it was hard. Raven quickly turned around. There was a movement from bush to tree. Raven ran toward the movement know that she had found what she had come here to find.


	5. Chapter 5 Confection

Chapter Six The Confection

Tanisha had risked the movement. She had ot move. The woman was close. She knew she would hear her breathing. She jumped into the trees and crawled up. The woman followed. Tanisha was going as fast as she could but eh woman was gaining on her. Tanisha jumped plummeting down to the earth. But before she could even roll out of her landing the woman grabbed her. Tanisha couldn't brake free. She struggled and kicked and bite. Using her skills she had learned from the passed few years.

"Calm down. I'm not going to make you go back. I want you to come to H.I.V.E." Raven said calmly.

"Never." Tanisha spat. She wasn't going to anymore places. Especially people who can catch her.

"You will go. Or you can go back to the glass house and continue your training to be an assassin." Raven nearly yelled at the girl in her hands.

Tanisha stopped struggling and looked back at her with a question look on her face. Raven had to laugh. She had caught the girls attention.

"How do you know about that place." Tanisha asked with a glare to try and scare Raven.

"Keep trying kid its not going to work ." Raven replied with a glare of her own. Tanisha tried not to flinch.

"I not going with you. Now answer my question." Tanisha said

"why don't you tell me you name. Then maybe I will just answer you question." Raven challenged.

Tanisha weighed her option. Sh though and then sight. She wasn't giving up. She could easily get people to tell her what she wanted any other time. So she remained silent.

Raven narrowed her gaze at her. "Fine you just stay put." Raven tossed the girl against the nearest tree. Tanisha was knocked out, For now. Raven quickly fished out her black box. She made a quick call then hung up. Never once taking her eyes off the girl.

Tanisha woke an hour later tied to a tree. She silently tested the bonds. They were solid. Tanisha looked around there was the woman. Tanisha thought for a moment then changed her mind.

"Tanisha."Tanisha said quietly.

"Tanisha. Raven." Raven made a conversation short. To tell the truth she liked the girl she had fire.

"Really Raven or should I say Natalya." Tanisha countered. Raven looked at Tanisha then glared.

They both heard a small noise. The hum of an engine. Raven look to see if it was HIVE. It wasn't Raven cursed it Russian. She garbed a knife from her backpack and quickly cut through the vines from Tanisha wrist. There was no way they were taking her back. Tanisha didn't yell or rub her wrist. Raven garbed Tanisha and started to run. Tanisha quickly stopped Raven.

"This way has better hiding places for the both of use." Tanisha quickly told Raven. She looked pleading .

Raven nodded and let Tanisha lead. Tanisha lead them down several paths and passed many hiding places they could have used. Tanisha continued to run. Raven followed the child to a place were there was hardly any places to hide. She was just about to yell at Tanisha for leading them in the wrong direction. But Tanisha was pulling away some leaves to revival a perfect place to hide for days. Tanisha Motioned for her to get in. Raven did so and Tanisha followed a few seconds after. Tanisha walked to a damp spot on the ground and pushed. Raven helped to reveal another hole Tanisha jumped in and Raven followed closing the trap door behind her. Tanisha walked a few feet inside and taped a spot. They went deeper. They did that for about a hour. Until Tanisha stopped and sat down. And faces Raven.

"What is HIVE?" She asked.

" HIVE is a school that they train kids to become villains. Some are put in by parent other prove them self worthy. But it not my place to say more." Raven replied.

"Why do they want me. My parent are dead, and I haven't done anything to get you atte..."Tanisha stopped mid sentences remembering what she had done for the past several years.


	6. Chapter 6 Ship aho

Chapter seven. Travel

**tell me what you think. **

* * *

"How deep are we" Raven asked. She curios bout a yard deeper then we were." Tanisha replied looking for something" We are actually under the city." Tanisha found what she was looking for. A brick and pushed it and crawled out from the hole.

They both walked out into the crowed streets.

"Were would you go now? Raven axed curios. This girl had some amazing skill. She was also was fast and unafraid.

Raven was lost in her thought s she hadn't knowest that they had just walked right past the ticket booth and onto a ship.

"Were is this tub going" She asked.

Tanisha smiled. she wan't use to travleing with other people."The most obvious place in the world."Tanisha said easily.

Raven smiled. that was how she stayed out of trouble. Going to different places that no one in there right minds would have guessed. Just then she heared a helicopter approaching. She truned at the sound. She sawl the symbol and instantly grabed Tanisha away from the trckiet puncher. She spoke rapidely to the ticket master in Russia and ducked away.

Tanisha looked confused and was about to say something when she heard the noise too. Her eyes filled wit horror. If they found them on this ship they would know where they were going. "Tanisha listen meet me at _the top of the high."_ Raven said quickly and then headed in to the crowds.

Tanisha quickly went in the different direction. She spent the rest of the trip avoiding the ticket master.


	7. Chapter 7 Travlel

Chapter seven. Travel

**tell me what you think. **

* * *

"How deep are we" Raven asked. She curios bout a yard deeper then we were." Tanisha replied looking for something" We are actually under the city." Tanisha found what she was looking for. A brick and pushed it and crawled out from the hole.

They both walked out into the crowed streets.

"Were would you go now? Raven axed curios. This girl had some amazing skill. She was also was fast and unafraid.

Raven was lost in her thought s she hadn't knowest that they had just walked right past the ticket booth and onto a ship.

"Were is this tub going" She asked.

Tanisha smiled. she wan't use to travleing with other people."The most obvious place in the world."Tanisha said easily.

Raven smiled. that was how she stayed out of trouble. Going to different places that no one in there right minds would have guessed. Just then she heared a helicopter approaching. She truned at the sound. She sawl the symbol and instantly grabed Tanisha away from the trckiet puncher. She spoke rapidely to the ticket master in Russia and ducked away.

Tanisha looked confused and was about to say something when she heard the noise too. Her eyes filled wit horror. If they found them on this ship they would know where they were going. "Tanisha listen meet me at _the top of the high."_ Raven said quickly and then headed in to the crowds.

Tanisha quickly went in the different direction. She spent the rest of the trip avoiding the ticket master. As she hopped of the ship she thought. _top of the high? what could that mean._


	8. Chapter 8 Tower of hidding

Chapter eight. Disney land

* * *

Raven had hoped that she had learned codes and what they could mean. Raven stopped at her safe house and changed from her forest outfit into civilian cloths. She hid her katanas and waked to Disney land. She had never been a person who licked rides and she was guessing Tanisha didn't either. That would make this a perfect hide out for several days. She walked over and bought a ticket to get in then slipped past secretary and into the park. She took a left and walked into mess of people, Shops and rides. she walked ignoring the shops and other rides and slipped into the tower of tare.

* * *

Tanisha walked into her hiding place and grabbed some money and a knife. She dropped of her katana and walked away from her houses. She bought a ticket and went through security. They of course didn't find the knife. When she got in she looked around._ Were would top of the high be?_ She walked around looking for Raven but didn't see her. T_op easy means high. but top she didn't know what in the world high meant. It could easily mean up on top or it could mean just the tallest ride._ She then started walking towered were she thought Raven had meant.

* * *

30minuets later

She walked in to the tower of tare. She had just walked in when some one pulled her into a corner. Tanisha intently went for an attack. She hid however it was and made contact. She went for another swing but the person recover and caught the blow and delivered an attack herself. Tanisha fell and tried to get up but the person held her still.

Raven hissed in her ear. "Don't move a muscle." Then she held still herself. The stayed that way for ten minuets. Raven finally released her.

"Who was it?" Tanisha asked

"Gardes from the glass house." She replied.

Raven had seen them more times in her youth the she had cared for.

They hid in the ride till night. Then they walked out.

"You got skill. HIVE need more like you." Raven said bring up the question yet again.

"I loved to go to HIVE especially if you would train me more. But I can't The glass house would just stoke me down again. The most I could stay is a year. "Tanisha replied sadly.

"Wait I wouldn't train you would be a normal student there." Her voices very serious and stern. "And we would keep the glass house from finding you. For the rest of you life." Raven voice had softened at the end.

"Theirs more then the glass house tiring to find me but their the closest. But the others are developing some new weapons to find me." Tanisha said she was on the verge of tears.


	9. Chapter 9 Raven Interrogation herself

Chapter Nine Raven Interrogation herself.

* * *

**Sorry that the other chapter were super late. I'll try and get them on faster. **

* * *

Late at night.

Raven walked out side their hiding place in the tower. Raven hadn't wanted Tanisha to hear her and what she was about to do. Raven herself whished she didn't have to do it either but she had to find out why.

Raven walked a mile before finding a quite place to interrogate. She sat down and started her normal questions.

"_Who am I?" _

"Raven."

_"Are you positive about that?"_

"Yes."

_"How did you get here"_

"I road a boat." She said sarcastically

_"Who sent you?"_

"Nero."

"_How did you find her?"_

"A hunch."

It went on like that till she asked the most important that she had been saving for last.

"Why are you doing this?"

Raven stopped and thought why was she doing it. She simply had to knock the girl out and dragger her back to HIVE like any other student.

"But this isn't just any student is it. You feel something towered her don't you?"

Raven thought and though. Yes she did have feeling for her but why.? Why did she? She never had before with any one before. She just couldn't get why. Then it dawned on her. This girl was from the glass house. She had been through what she had herself. Raven wanted her to escape and be free. Like she was now.

"Be...Becau...Because I know who she feels. Running in fear that they will find you. Running from place to place hiding and covering your tracks. Wanting revenge but never having it." Raven blurted out. She smiled at herself. Some people would have called it self therapy. But Raven called it interrogation. She understood how this girl felt. She had done it countless time to try and escape. She was surprised that this girl had escaped when she had not. That this girl had done many thing she couldn't She would have to find out how.

Raven walked back to the tower and looked at the place she had left Tanisha sleeping. But to her surprise Tanisha was gone. Raven felt fear rise in side of her.

"Tanisha. Are you in here. Its just me." Raven called


	10. Chapter 10 captured

Chapter Ten Captured. Instead of doing my projects in Bilogy i typed thise capter :) teacher are clusless.

* * *

**Pleas Review it at the bottom. If you have any suggestions let me know.**

* * *

"Tanisha!" Raven and looked for Tanisha for two hours and ahd found nothing no sing of the girl olny the sings of capture. Taven cursed her self in Russin. Tanish was gone and it was her falt, she shoud have woken her up to tell her she was goining out for a while and to be on alert. She had let the girl her target get capured.

She quickly gathered the clues together and looked them over she wasn't letting anyone get away with this. She stared for aa minuet, then formed a plan. Raven quickly fornd thier trail. She followed it to an apandon warehouse.

Raven looked through a window and sawll the seen before her. SH e couldn't belvive what was happing. Thier tied ot a chair whith vip-ties Tanisha sat thier bleeding and holding back unseaded tiers. Raven though that she was tough but she never knew this tough. Raven doughted even she could hold back the tiers when she was that young. But she also lessed trained whe she was 8. Tanisha let out a howl of pain but nothing more. Raven thought fast. The idea hit her and she risked it. she was never one for rash plan but Tanisha was in trouble and needed her know. She slipped throught a open window and looked hide in the shadows.

* * *

"Dear just tell use who helped you and how you got away sooo many times." The larg woman asked efisizing the so.

Tanisha sat quiet she didn't want to tell them about Raven orabout her ability she just keep quiet and wait, she knew she could with stand this for a wile longer but not sure how long. she just hoped they didn't find Raven then thier was hope but if not thenshe might as well just give them thier information and let them kill her. She was lenning towared the first guess becuse she hadn't seen her get caught but she hadn't seen much becuse of the blind fold.


	11. Chapter 11 WHY?

Chapter elevn WHY.

* * *

**Pleas Review it at the bottom. If you have any suggestions let me know. So Sorry I haven't up dates in a while mertt Christmas. Almost.**

* * *

She'll talk . the morining when she so weak she'll be begging use ot feed her and take care of her again." The big woman snaped at her hench men and the caried her away. Tanisha relaxed slightly. SHe had hoped it would end at dark but the women seemed to think that dark was not a good time rather bright and early in the morining. _Why had she ever let her gared down? why had shee belived Raven? Why did Raven not tell her she was going?Was thise the HIVE? NO it cuoldn't be the HIVE didn't have that women olne one place did. Raven had described it as a school not a place of terr. Would Raven look for her._. Tanisha stomped she didn't want to think of Raven she had felt like a mom to her she iddn't want to belive that she wouldn't come for her. She closed her eyes she didn't have much time to rest. She always had to take advantege of any time she could.

* * *

Raven walked stelthfully from room to room she had to find Tanisha and get out before teh women woke up. Raven walked into the room what she thought was the main office and stoped thier was a file she looked at it and imedaitly read wat was init. Her search for Tanisha was on hold she looked at the files in the desk, She practicley whent through it she found info that she had olny ever though she would get her hands on, let alone exsist. She took pictures and downloaded the files on the compputer when she heared a noise from a room a little was left of her. Raven quickly found the secreat door and walked in. SHe gasped.

Tanisha sat on a chair graged to a far corner away form everything. Raven quickly scaned the room to make sure thier was not traps, she ffound some and avodided seting them off as she crossed the room. She reached Tansiha to her relife she was still breathing. She pulleed a knife out and quickly cut her banneds. Tanisha moaned softly and stired. Raven touched her sholder and she woke grogaly.

"You're a traiter." She mermired before she closed her eyes again. Raven hadn't thought she would think that way. She didn't want her to think that.

"Come on. I'm taking you to HIVE and thats final." Raven wispered sharply and finished cutting her bonds.

Tanisha looked at her with suprise." You didn't get me caught?"

"Of course not" Raven snaped back before crossing the room. Tanisha followed her steps perfectly untill they got to the door to Raven supris she found it loked. She steped back and looked the door was eaily 2inches thick and made of pure still, she knew she wouldn't be able to brake it down.

"Why did you leave me?" Tamisha asked. She really had to know.

"Instead of answering reaven doged the question. "Do you know any other way out of here? Becuse i really don't want to be when they come back."

"The window bit that pretty high up. Do you think that you could reach it." Raven asked

"Its bobby trapped but yes I can reach it." Tanisha replied.

Raven sighed she had hoped it wouldn't be but she sidn't think that she would be feeling well.

A soon as Ravem reached dor her com-link a trap whent off. Both Raven and Tanisha looked roware the nosies. The chair in the far coner had fallen over and triped a wire. The alarms started a minuet later , Raven cursed in russian. Tanisha looked around for anything that eould hep or be a danger.


	12. Chapter 12 From one Prison into another

Chapter twelve. From one Prison into another. **sorry I didn't up date sooner I wanted to up date on Christmas but it wouldn't let me on. D.C. I don't own HIVE.**

* * *

"Raven! How exciting. I never knew she was looking for our little brat." Starell ( the big women) Replied to her henchmen. She turned her attention back to the screen where a video camera was showing Raven and Tanisha tiring to get out.

**In the room.**

Raven had tried to open the doors through force, hacking, even small explosives that she had carried around, nothing was working. She didn't know what else to do. Raven put her back to the door and slowly slid down. She looked over to were the crumpled figure of Tanisha laid, she had passed out after the seconded explosion. Raven walked over to her and stroked her dark brown hair. She had never thought that she would die on a pick up mission. Raven sighed she wished she could find a way to get out of there but all the data from her previous down load was wiped clean. She sighed again this was way out of control. Raven glanced down at Tanisha, her eyes were opened slightly. She looked at Raven then at the far end of the room. Raven had never thought that she would be glad for this kid but she shawl what Tansiha did. In the far corner of the room was the out line of a door. She quickly put the cameras in loop form. She picked up Tanisha and carried her to the door and examed it. Raven exploded the lock and stared to run. She found herself in a small back yard with a five foot fence and a playground. Raven didn't wait she quickly jumped the fence and disappear into the crowed of early morning Santa Maria.

Raven didn't want to take Tanisha to a hospital. Raven was heading toward the safe house she had established, but many people were giving her wired looks. she looked down at Tanisha she was covered in blood and curled into her chest. Raven thought for a minuet, _was this what a normal nine or ten year old girl would do? _She hadn't been around many young children but vaguely remembered her past when she had seen a young boy scrape up his nee when he fell he had cried and cried until his mom took him to the hospital where they said he would have to have suijurey on his knee 'cus he had rock in in. She remember many kid crying because they were in a lot less pain then Tanisha.

A women came up to her" Excuse me would you like me to call a ambulance. Your daughter looks like she fell of a cliff and jumped again and again". Raven looked at the women the thought about it. People would think something was wrong and take Tanisha away.

"No thank you if you could point me in the right direction I'm sure that we will be fine." Raven lowered her voice." My daughter hates loud noises.

Two minuets later Raven was sitting in a hospital chair nearer Tanisha's bed. She had gone back and forth about a story that wouldn't alarm them enough to take Tanisha way but was still believable. She had settled on she was spending time with her father when she fell of a cliff and tried to climb back up. The story wasn't that good but the doctor excepted it. She has also gone under false names Tansiha was now Talor Wish and Raven was now Natalie Wish. The identies were just in case. Raven had hated the hospitals she would have just like to do it herself back at the safe house. the hospital was like a prison. Tanisha sifted in her bed and looked at Raven then around the room and back at Raven with a touch of fear in her eyes. Raven was quickly at her side.

"Its all right were in a hospital in Santa Maria. Were going to be out soon then we'll get back at that women who took you." Raven said firmly.

Tanisha smiled at this "Her name was Starlle Ans. She and her ganges have captured little kids and keep them form her self. She thinks that she can create a hole new world that way.

"Sounds like a reason enough to take her down." Raven grind. Tanisha nodded and stared to get.

"Your not going any were until we can see that your wounds would heal properly." Doctor replied sharply. "That will probably take about a week at the lest."

Raven and Tanisha groaned their hate for hospital were once again very high. Tansiha lied down and rest. They were going to have to escape soon.

* * *

**Just to classify Raven in like 20ish and Tanisha is like 10. This all happen before Otto and his friend are at HIVE. But they will all meet at HIVE eventually and I will write about it. ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13 Nero disobeys

**Chapter 13. Nero disobeys. **

* * *

During the night Raven and Tanisha escaped form the hospital and ran to the safe house. The trip was uneventful but when they got their.

"Natalya! I'm very glad your alive and well. I reserved your signal but couldn't trace it." Nero looked nervously at Raven then at the girl in her arms.

"Nero. what are you doing here, I thought you promised to stay at HIVE." Raven said skeptically, raising an eybrow.

"Did you find the girl?" Nero asked dodging ravens statement. He had promised to stay at HIVE when she was away.

"Yeah, but she's in ruff shape. We've had some ...excitement along the way."

Nero and Raven cleaned and rebadged them. They worked quickly tiring to not case pain, Tanisha flinch only slightly when Nero skimmed a deep cut. They work for ten minuets until they were done.  
"Do you have a shrouder waiting for use or what.'

" They will be here in two hours. "

"Good you can return to HIVE and me and Tanisha are going for a visit. "

"Are you sure that's a good idea. She is in bad condition. Also she ...

"She can handle it Max. You haven't seen her in action she good, I mean really good. Almost as good as me. She can handle it."

"If you say so." Nero wasn't convinced but maybe this girl could help Raven. Nero sighed, he just knew this wouldn't end well for the person they are going to visit.

"Raven? were, who is that?" Tanisha had regained cousions and had sat up.

"This is the headmaster of HIVE, Maximum Nero. We're in a safe house that the GLOVE membered established all around the world."

"I want to get back at that women who took me and many other kids. this time she's gone to far."

"We will trust me we will get her back. But their is one thing I would like to know?


	14. Chapter 14 The HUNT IS ON! Or maybe not

**Chapter 14 The HUNT IS ON! Or maybe not**

* * *

Raven had seen Nero back to the helicopter. While Tanisha sat in the safe house. Raven had been looking up something on one of her many computers. Tanisha waited for fives second before getting up and looking. She sat down and started to type she guessed the password with easy. Tanisha grinned, she found things she did know. _This will keep me fascinated for the next hour! _

Rave came in to see Tanisha sitting on her computer asleep. She smiled to her self. "Kids what am I going to do with you." Raven lifted Tanisha onto the cot in the coner and turned back to the computer on it was several; files opened and read. Just about every thing that was on that computer Tanisha now knew. Raven decided to keep an eye on her she was good. Raven glanced at the clock it was Five in the morning and they would have to get going here soon. She grabbed two back packs and started to pack.

_Twelve_ hours later.

Tanisha woke up feeling drugged. She quickly sat up, she hissed in pain and her whole body exploded in pain. Tanisha got over it quickly and looked around at her unfamiliar surroundings. She spotted the banged on a near by table and a note. She glanced at the door. "Coded locked usual." She looked around at the room she was in. their was several gadgets lying around. _Why would her captive give her things to escape with? _She snatched up the note. **_Rebadge your wounds._**She glanced at the clock on a near wall. suddenly she felt a presents. Some one she knew but that wasn't any comfort. Tanisha didn't think she grabbed a knife from the table and Through it at the person.

"Good job you reacted with our hesitation, even drugged you through was accrete and fast. You sinced that I was here even without looking. Your a lot better then I thought." The voice said.

Tanisha looked around she spotted Raven in the shadows and relaxed, even with her memory clouded she still remembered Raven.

"Hey what you do go shopping?" Tanisha teased.

"Acutely yes. we can't go out looking like this now can we.' Raven stated.

Tanisha looked down at her torn jeans and T-shirt with dry blood on them, she smiled. "True, what did you get?"

Raven through Tanisha a bag and walked into a smaller changing room Tanisha striped her own dirty outfit and changed. Her new cloths worked perfectly. She now wore a black top and some blue jean, with a full body armor suit underneath. As soon as she was done Raven walked in. She smirked.

"Now you need a code name." Tanisha frowned at that she didn't want a code name she liked her name. "For safety reasons. Listen when they hear your name their going to come running but if they hear a code name they won't know and just be on high alert."

"Ok.' Tanisha said sadly. W_hat would be a good code name. Something cool but not stupid. _

"We need to hurry. we've been here to long. think now or you'll go with kid." It was obvious that Raven as irritated. She was itching to get moving.

"Shadow." Tanisha decided it fit her well. She was always good at stealth.


End file.
